


Painful {Immortal Philza}

by Jade__Jupiter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ender Dragon Goddess, Immortal Philza, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, its only at the beginning and it's not very graphic, phil tries to be a good dad........ key word 'tries', platonic soulmates kinda??, she's named clara 'cause yeah!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Jade__Jupiter
Summary: Phil sacrifices himself to save everyone else. He watches from a far as his family grow without him there to see it, but he's given a chance to find them again...... well, not exactly them, but souls never change, regardless of the form they chose to have, and regardless of the time it takes, he'll be there. Watching now isn't what he has to do, he needs to find his sons, and make up for what he couldn't do in all of their pasts lives before now.........
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 46





	Painful {Immortal Philza}

**Author's Note:**

> did phil just canonize that his character is immortal? maybe! so here's my take on it with a dash of angst and some happy sbi content!!

Phil was mortal once, long ago. A simple soldier, fighting a war who's name he’s lost to time. He was sent home, they said a young man like him didn’t need to fight anymore, so he settled down, found the love of his life, and a child all their own. He found another one huddle in his backyard a few weeks after, and his third came years later, but it felt as if they were never without him. He loved his life, his boys, his wife, their farm, their simple day to day routine. The way they’d play fight, he’d fix their posture, and laugh as his youngest toppled under the weight of his sword, much too long for him to hold. Things were simple until the knock on his door. They had found a creature that could possibly mean the end of the world. They needed every man who could hold a sword. He kissed his sons goodbye, held his wife for the last time, drying her tears with kisses and promising of being back soon. He wished he got back soon, to see his boys grow up for the first time, see them love, he wished he’ d seen that….

They stepped through a portal with a frame unlike any he had ever seen. “The End” their commander called it, whether that was foreshadowing or not was something that remained constant in Phil’s mind from many millennia. So many were killed just upon entrance to the void-like space, and that’s when he realized there was no way back. His grip tightened on his sword, the names etched on the hilt making his heart steeled. He needed to be the one to get home, he promised he would.

A dragon, unlike any creature they’d seen, swooped down, talking out more and more men. Phil though, his eyes were not trained oh the dragon, but the pillars that were directly beaming to it. There must have been a connection. Slowly, he notched an arrow, releasing it to the top of the pillar, resulting in an explosion. There were crystals up there, apparently explosive ones, and destroying it harmed the dragon. This was their way home.

Arrow after arrow were notched by soldiers who followed his lead, but their numbers kept dwindling. Once the final crystal was destroyed, the dragon looked as worse for wear as the soldiers did. There were only a small group left, but Phil knew that they wouldn’t leave alive. It pained his heart to look down at his sword’s handle again, fingers brushing over the carving of his wife’s name, and then his boys.

The creature swooped down, but this time, it was not for an attack. It said that if the men left one warrior that could kill it behind, the other would be able to leave. All of the men looked amongst themselves. This would cause infighting without question, and was no doubt, the dragon’s plan.  
So he offered himself to stay behind. The dragon seemed to stay stone-faces, but there was a hint of shock in it’s eyes. It opened the portal, and allowed every man to leave, each promising to tell Phil’s story. He gave his commander the necklace around his neck, a single heart which was a gift from his wife, asking for him to give it back to her with his apologies. They called him a hero as they vanished.

Phil readied himself to fight. He had no idea what the dragon would do, but what he was not expecting was for it to gain a much more human-like form. He did not expect the creature to catch him as he fell to his knees, clutching his sword, his last connection to his family, in his hands. He did not expect to be carried away to a city, placed calmly in an odd-looking bed of some time to rest. He did not expect to wake up, sword by his side and tears in his eyes. A lot of things Phil never expected to happen did in what he marked down as his first week in ‘The End’.  
Clara, as the dragon told him her name was (she said she quite enjoyed the name for a human, one of her people told her of it and she liked it) felt nothing but guilt from him. She never expected someone to sacrifice their family to save others; she’d never seen such a display of humility and kindness. She never laid a hand on him without asking first, the only few times were catching him when he almost fell. His legs were in horrible shape from the battle he had waged, and Phil knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the same way he used to ever again. He was lucky he could move with such an injury, even if it was only slightly.

He lost track of time after the first four months. Clara helped nurse Phil back to health, helped him grow strong. She told him of her true purpose, her kingdom that she ruled and the people she protected. Phil was captivated by the story, but seeing the loving look in Clara’s eyes as she spoke about her people reminded him of his wife, the way should would look when she spoke about something she loved. Their youngest had the same gleam in his eyes that she had.  
He didn’t even realize he was crying at first. Clara asked him if he wanted to see them. He asked how he would be able to, and she showed him. What looked to be a table, was really a window of view to his home. Clara explained that all he needed to do was ask for who he wanted to see, and the window would show it. Phil called out for his wife and his children, seeing them in mourning as they sat down to eat, as the window flashed to them. His oldest had grown out his hair, it was almost as long as Phil’s. His middle child had on one of his spare cloaks, bringing it closer to himself. The youngest cried into his wife’s arms, chair pushed back to try and get as close as possible to her. She wiped his tears, cupping their youngest cheeks as she kissed his tears away. His heart pendant hung from her neck.

Phil reached out for Clara’s arm, just so he could ground himself. They were alive, they were alright. He cried tears none of them could see, hearing his wife’s sweet voice for the first time in almost half a year.

“Your father loves you so much, you know that right? He’s watching over us right now dearest, making sure we are all okay. He wouldn’t want to see you cry, so how about a smile for dad?”  
His youngest son looked up at his mother, eyes swollen as he attempted to smile. The oldest was holding back tears, trying his hardest not to cry. Their middle gripped his arm, tears welled in his eyes as he held tightly to the cloak he wore.

Phil knew he couldn’t go back. The promise made between Clara and the men who left here bonded him to the End. He couldn’t leave until every currently living descendant of those men who were alive during the agreement were gone. He wouldn’t be able to leave for years.  
“Phil, I can’t bear to see you like this…”

“Clara, I miss them so much. Not a day passes where I don’t miss them. It hurts knowing that when I go home, they’ll be long gone…”

She wrapped her arms around him, the image fading from the window-table as he cried. He carried his sword with him everywhere, and it doesn’t look as if even a day has worn down the hilt, regardless of how much Phil fought with it. The engraved names remained as present as ever, but knowing he would never be able to hold those who wrote them again pained him beyond compare.

“There’s a way to find them again, I mean. Human souls are all tied together. No matter how many lives a soul lives, there are souls that they are destined to gravitate towards. It's much like your family, your souls have all been drawn to each other in every life you’ve lived.”

“How do you know that, Clara?”

“I’m much older than I look, Phil. I’ve been around for eons, I’ve seen the rise and fall of civilizations, nations, and so many forms of life. I can’t leave here, this realm formed around me, but you can. I can make it so you can always meet them again, be able to see where their souls connect.”

“Clara, is that even possible?”

She gave him a sly look, poking him gently in the chest.

“You’d be my soldier by me doing so. I’d be giving you a piece of my power, so you’ll be changed a bit, but you’ll be immortal. Never dying, living for centuries to follow the souls of your loved ones.”

Phil didn’t even hesitate. He nodded, agreeing to take on a portion of Clara’s power, all to see his family happy and whole again. Even if he wouldn’t be able to leave the end of a few hundred years, one he got out, he’d be able to find their souls, no, find his family all over again.

~~Thousands of Years Timeskip~~

A figure soared above the treetop, undetectable from the human eye. His wings folded gently against his back as he perched on a larger branch. He could feel the hum of a familiar soul he knew all too well, but he didn’t like the feeling of said soul. Fear.

Phil had trained with Clara for as long as he was stuck in the End. Once the final descendant of the final soldier that he let escape the end that day died, he was sprinting for the portal. He’d watched his wife die, surrounded by her children and grandchildren whom Phil never met. He watched his boys grow up, have their own stories, pass down his items like a sacred heirloom. His eldest was gifted the sword that he was given by his wife on their 15th anniversary. His middle passed along his cloak, now adorn with different patches in his honor. His youngest was given his pendant by his mother in her last dying breath. Phil never saw him take in off until his final breath too, in which he passed onto his eldest son. He was devastated when it was stolen, just thirty years before he could return home….

Now he felt his wife’s soul, scarred out of her mind, running from a creature that Phil could faintly sense. It trotted after her, but Phil easily jumped down, killing it in a single blow.

“Hello?”

The woman looked around her thirties, tears welled in her eyes as she held a bundle closer to her chest, yet another soul that felt familiar.

“Its alright mate, I’m not gonna hurt you. Are you alright?”

He felt the sweet hum that was just completing her. He knew she didn’t remember, no souls remember when they were reborn. He learned that the hard way when he drew his son’s past life to insanity with the information. He swore to never let that happen again.

“Thank you, I’m alright. I was just trying to get home, he gets fussy without his brothers.”

He nodded, asking if she’d need any help getting back home, to which she said she would, and he walked alongside her to a small village. She ran past him into the arms of her husband in this life, and the child giggled in her arms.

He recognized the soul now. In almost ever reincarnation, only a few had his wife mother to one of their children’s souls. His eldest now laid bundled in her arms, as small and fragile as ever.  
Phil was not envious, nor jealous. Souls rarely ever fell in love twice. While some souls were drawn to others, it varied in each life. His wife had been married before, in previous lives, but he’d watch over her, protecting her from a distance. His youngest sons were yet to be reborn, but he would protect them too when the time came, regardless of what form they took or who they were…..

……but all it took was one night for disaster to strike. He made sure to kill creatures along the outskirts of the village, he barely saw the fire until it was too late. Carnage, bloodshed, corpses, littered the ground of the once quaint home of his love and child. The pounding in his chest spiked as he called out for her, knowing she wouldn’t respond.

But she did, a confused and quiet voice calling to him. He rushed to her, seeing the bleeding through her torso as she held her child close.

“You remember me?”

“Your dragon, Clara, she says her name is, allowed me this, for you. I’ve missed you so much.”

Phil didn’t care if his or her hands were covered in blood, he pressed his cheek into her touch, and it almost felt like he was home again.

“She says that I don’t have long, but she’ll care for my soul. Keep me in her realm this time, since you found me fast enough.”

“Who did this to you?”

“Please, don’t be rageful, if anything, please be happy, love. We’ve met each other again, what more could we ask for?”

“Who did this to you?”

She stuttered out a breath, knowing she’d die, but needing to say one more thing.  
“This child, he has the same soul of our first son. Take him, his birth father was killed, so please, take him with you. Give him his name too.”

She smiled, but Phil tried desperately to keep her hands warm and near him.

“I love you,” she breathed out faintly, voice a gentle whisper.

“I love you too. I will see you soon.”

But his words fell upon deaf ears in a barren village. Only the small cries of a child brought him back to reality.

“Technoblade, seems as if someone will bear your name again my son,” he smiled, looking down at the strawberry-blonde son in his hands, before he drew his head higher to the sky.

“Please Clara, watch over her until I come home.”


End file.
